


Episode 8: "One Chance Connection"

by gaypetersimmonds, spellwatch642



Series: The Valid Project: Season 1 [8]
Category: Original Work, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, but we're back and we're gonna HAVE FUN, sorry for the hiatus, we were all Really Busy and weren't able to write much, we're back babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: Since last year's disastrous production of Cats, the drama program at Shoreditch Secondary School has been shit. But this year, new teacher Mx Stenberg is going to try and make a statement by directing a Year 11 production of bare: A Pop Opera.The majority of students of Shoreditch really don't care about the show, but the drama kids are more excited than anything. The few students who end up auditioning aren't exactly the most popular at the school, and they don't all like each other, but that's not going to stop them. The show must go on, even if it means risking everything.





	Episode 8: "One Chance Connection"

FADE IN:

INT. SSS CANTEEN - MIDDAY

LIZ, JORDAN, WREN, LEXI and ALISTAIR are standing in the doorway, looking across the room at something. 

Pan round to reveal that it is a table of football players, including BRYAN, JON, KRIS, JAKE, TAI and JAMES. JAMES looks happy to be there, but the overall atmosphere is uncomfortable. 

Pan back to the doorway. LEXI starts to speak but the group has to quickly split apart as a stream of students come through the doorway. 

WREN  
[quietly] Sorry.

Once the students have passed, the group rejoins, now leaning against the wall.

LEXI  
Look at him… Having the time of his life. I mean, he’s just a friend-slut, isn’t he?

JORDAN  
I mean, can you blame him? Who exactly wants to hang around the theatre kids?

LEXI raises her eyebrows and gestures deliberately around the group.

JORDAN  
I mean, I love you all, but the theatre kids stereotype-- Look, we’ve all seen Glee.

LIZ  
Don’t say that word, please.

WREN  
I haven’t!

LEXI  
Oh, babe… Of course you haven’t… 

WREN  
I saw them perform on X Factor once! They were good! They sang, um, Don’t Stop--

LEXI  
Stop believing, babe, just stop. [pause] This is why I hate theatre kids.

There’s a pause, ALISTAIR and LIZ not sure if she’s joking.

LEXI  
I’m kidding, I love you all very much. Nerds.

ALISTAIR  
Autistic rights, thanks… babe.

LEXI  
You’re welcome, babe!

LIZ  
[back to staring] Oh, dear god, what’s he doing now?

Pan back to football table, where JAMES is trying to successfully flip a water bottle onto the table. The camera moves closer and focuses on them to see BRYAN patting JAMES on the back.

BRYAN  
Having fun, mate?

JAMES  
Time of my fucking life,  _ mate.  _ [looking around at the table, joking] Seriously, how do you people hang out with this cunt?

BRYAN  
Yeah, I’m the social outcast, and you didn’t sleep with your teacher.

JAMES flips him off.

BRYAN  
Least the play’s cancelled now. You don’t have to dance around and shit anymore.

JAKE  
There wasn’t much dancing.

BRYAN looks at him, in a condescending way.

JAKE  
It-- It was kind of fun.

BRYAN  
Oh, Jakey boy, there’s only one fun type of dancing… Is she good?

JAKE  
Is who…? Um, well, um, we-- We haven’t been able to yet. You know, parents always around and shit. It-- It sucks… 

BRYAN  
Well, you better get it in soon, before she switches to a meat free diet.

JAKE  
Mate, what the fuck are you on about?

BRYAN  
Isn’t she doing sets? Pretty weird for a girl, if you know what I mean… 

JAKE  
She just… likes things like that. Girls can do that stuff. They’re just… you know, mysterious creatures.

TAI  
She’s just having fun, guys. Nothing wrong with that.

BRYAN  
Alright, you can say that until she leaves you for the canteen warrior or whatever… 

JAMES  
Shut the fuck up, Bryan.

BRYAN  
She’s scary, that girl! Who knows what she’s capable of? 

JAMES  
Scary, maybe. And way more attractive to girls than you.

BRYAN  
Been thinking about how attractive I am, have you?

TAI  
Consensus was reached a long time ago, Bryan. We say not at all.

BRYAN  
Thanks for the input, Crabs. I’ll remember that next time I’m changing opposite you.

JAMES  
Leave him the fuck alone, Bryan. You have nothing other than locker room jokes, some upper body strength and that weird bitchy look you just can’t seem to shake off.

He gets up.

JAMES  
I’m leaving. Tai, are you coming?

TAI  
Sure.

He stands up and starts to leave with JAMES.

BRYAN  
Have fun making out!

JAMES  
It’s okay, Bryan. One day you’ll find the right guy.

JAMES glances at JAKE for a moment, then leaves with TAI.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY

JAMES and TAI are walking together.

TAI  
Hey, thanks.

JAMES spots ESTHER, who’s just leaving the library.

JAMES  
Yeah, no problem. Look, I gotta go now. But… let me know if you need help again. I got you.

He pats TAI’s back, then runs off to ESTHER.

JAMES  
I’ve been looking for you.

ESTHER  
I don’t have time to talk, I have…

JAMES  
Fifteen minutes of lunch left?

ESTHER  
Fine. What is it?

JAMES  
Can we talk? Not-- Not here, though. Somewhere more private?

ESTHER nods and walks into a nearby classroom, followed by JAMES.

INT. CLASSROOM

ESTHER and JAMES walk in together, and JAMES shuts the door.

JAMES  
I know you all heard about Mx S getting fired. Obviously, considering it was… Yeah. Literally all over the school.

ESTHER  
Very much literally, yeah.

JAMES  
They didn’t… They’re not… There is nothing inappropriate going on. I know what it looks like, I do. But there isn’t. Do you believe me? Please say you believe me.

ESTHER  
James, I never thought there was. I mean… you’re just hugging.

JAMES  
Yeah, but I know how it might look. But the thing is… I was there because I live there. With-- With them.

ESTHER  
Well, I bet that house is a fucking mess.

JAMES chuckles weakly.

JAMES  
Esther, I-- I know you probably want to kick me in the ribs or something right now. And I don’t blame you for that.

ESTHER  
Why would I kick you when Bryan is right there?

JAMES  
Because I’m just as much of a dick as he is.

ESTHER  
No, you’re not.

JAMES  
How is what I did any different than what he does? I called all of you something I shouldn’t have. That’s just… That’s the same thing, don’t you think?

ESTHER  
He tried to-- he tried to out you, and then get you kicked out of your home. If you want to surpass that level of diabolical planning, you’ll have to try a bit harder, sorry.

JAMES  
Why aren’t you angry at me? You’re always angry at like… everything. It’s not like I just littered the street or something.

ESTHER  
Oh,  _ then  _ I’d be angry with you. [pause] No, um, I’m not angry because I know you’re going through shit. And… well, Al’s already been angry enough for both of us.

JAMES  
[voice breaking] I’m so sorry.

ESTHER  
I mean, I don’t think he’s angry anymore. You mean a lot to him. You know that, right? 

JAMES  
I-- I guess I do. But you-- I never meant to disappoint you.

ESTHER  
No, you haven’t--! The only thing that I wish you’d stop is-- You need to stop leading Al on if nothing’s ever going to come of it.

JAMES  
Leading him on?

ESTHER  
[gentle, deliberate] Leading him on.

JAMES  
I wasn’t trying to… lead him on.

ESTHER  
Are you sure?

JAMES  
Yeah. I mean, I told you. I’m not gay. I mean, I’ve liked women for as long as I can remember.

ESTHER  
Okay… Maybe… bi?

JAMES  
Wait, lunch break can’t be over yet.

ESTHER laughs.

ESTHER  
No, James. Like, bisexual. 

JAMES  
Oh. Yeah, that makes… more sense. [pause] I’m not trying to lead him on. I swear. I just really want to be his friend without, you know, making him uncomfortable and maybe I’m just not doing it right. I never really had a friend other than Nick that I could be, you know, affectionate with without hearing weird homophobic comments.

ESTHER  
Okay. Good. Then… I don’t know what’s happening with the show. But if we ever get it back on its feet, we basically need you.

JAMES  
Whatever it takes, just tell me, okay? I know it doesn’t really seem like that, but that show… It means a lot to me too. And it means a lot to you, obviously.

There’s a pause as they both start to think what is probably the same thing.

ESTHER  
Fuck. Let’s do it.

JAMES  
Yes!

ESTHER  
[getting excited] Let’s do it! Okay! Okay, we need to find them. Let’s go!

JAMES  
Wait, wait. Wait a second.

ESTHER  
What?

JAMES hugs her.

ESTHER  
Okay, this is great, but really, we haven’t got long.

JAMES  
Let’s go then!

They stumble out of the room after each other, both grinning. 

CUT TO:

INT. LIBRARY - AFTERNOON

JORDAN, WREN, LEXI, LIZ and NICK sit at a table, talking animatedly about something.

They all laugh as ALISTAIR walks in, sees that there’s no ESTHER, and decides to sit with them, smiling nervously.

NICK  
You okay, buddy?

ALISTAIR  
What? Oh, yeah, totally, why?

NICK  
Just wondering. [pause] You sure?

ALISTAIR  
I’m fine, Jesus, who are you, my mother?

NICK  
No, but I can be your--

LEXI  
Cool, thanks for the contribution!

WREN  
I miss back when it wasn’t so tense. I really wish we could just go back to being the way we were, having fun and everyone just getting along.

LEXI  
Is that the speech from Mean Girls?

WREN  
Yes. It is.

JORDAN  
You do have a point, though.

WREN  
I do?

LEXI nods, as JAMES and ESTHER enter together, breathless and grinning. They are shushed by JANET at the desk as they approach the GANG - ALISTAIR seeing them and sitting up straighter - and try to look more serious.

LEXI  
Hello?

JAMES  
Hey.

JORDAN  
[whispering to WREN] Did we miss something?

WREN shrugs.

ESTHER  
Alright, comrades, we’re keeping this show going.

NICK  
Communism!

JANET  
Shh!

NICK  
[quieter] Communism.

LEXI  
How, though?

NICK  
Well, communism is--

LEXI  
Not you, babe.

JAMES  
We’re going to keep rehearsing, but, like, in secret. Like, underground.

JANET shushes him again. 

JAMES  
For God’s sake, Janet, we’re having an important discussion here.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALL - AFTERNOON

The CAST, minus, of course, QUENTIN and BRYAN, walk into the hall together, looking around. 

They’re all quite happy to be back, but still apprehensive, and they chat around the room as JORDAN helps LIZ drag out the piano and ESTHER goes backstage to find set pieces. At the back of the hall, ALISTAIR and JAMES are talking.

JAMES  
So… The show is back on, I guess.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, it’s, um, it’s gay rights.

JAMES  
Shit, they’re gay?

ALISTAIR  
[laughing] Not if they say no homo.

JAMES  
How powerful do you think no homo can get?

ALISTAIR  
There’s nothing more powerful than no homo. No homo has ended and started wars, given and taken lives, it has danced with God and the devil.

JAMES  
If I were, hypothetically, to marry a guy, would I have to say no homo before or after the vows?

ALISTAIR  
James Abraham Cohen, you foolish boy, you say it during, and before, and after. You never stop saying it. Haven’t you seen Wedding Bells?

JAMES laughs a little.

JAMES  
I was in it. Remember?

ALISTAIR  
Okay, maybe you were. I forgot we got married.

JAMES  
I’m pretty sure I ended up marrying Jordan.

ALISTAIR is about to reply, when suddenly the doors open and a figure enters, wearing dark glasses over a black balaclava. They struggle to take them off but eventually reveal that they are QUENTIN, and walk further into the hall.

JORDAN  
What the f--

WREN  
What are you doing here?

QUENTIN  
Okay, I’m not in a relationship with James - he ran away from home and he just lives with me, okay?

LEXI  
Well, that’s boring as shit.

QUENTIN  
Even if I told you it was because his parents are actually CIA agents in disguise as space nuns in the evil NASA?

LEXI  
Well… Proceed.

JAMES  
Unfortunately, they’re just abusive dicks.

QUENTIN  
Hey, you can’t say th-- Wait, I’m not your teacher anymore, I’m allowed to swear! Fuck yeah!

ESTHER  
Wonderful, thank you, Quentin.

QUENTIN  
  
So, what’s the plan? The only thing  _ I  _ planned was this sweet entrance, so… Esther?

ESTHER  
Your incompetence is noted. Basically, we’re going to need a new rehearsal schedule, to get around you not technically being allowed in school. Then… um, obviously we’ll need a new Alan, and to convince the staff that the show is student directed. Cool, okay.

LEXI  
Let’s be real, it was always student directed.

JAMES  
Let’s get this communion bread!

CUT TO:

INT. BOYS’ BATHROOM - MORNING

NICK is smoking a joint out of the bathroom window, calm, with headphones in.

The door opens and NICK quickly hides his joint, tearing his headphones out, but it’s just JAMES, so he keeps smoking, using it to avoid looking at him, even though he wants to.

JAMES tries to walk past him into a stall.

NICK  
What are you doing here?

JAMES  
In the… bathroom?

NICK  
[realising how dumb it sounds as he says it] Yeah, but it’s  _ our  _ bathroom.

JAMES  
Can I-- [gesturing at the joint] Have a hit?

NICK  
Yeah, I guess.

NICK passes him the joint and JAMES takes a drag. 

JAMES  
I miss you, Nick.

NICK  
[semi-awkwardly] Yeah, you should.

JAMES  
I mean it. I miss when all I did was making dumb jokes and smoking weed. I know I said I wanted more than that, but nothing really compares to it, you know?

NICK  
Yeah… I do… 

JAMES  
Can we go back to the way things were? Come on, dude, you’re still my best friend even when everything is all fucked.

NICK  
You’re my best friend, bro, of course we can.

JAMES  
Thank God.

JAMES rushes over to hug him.

JAMES  
You smell like so much weed… I missed that too.

NICK  
Thank you, I try.

_ COMMERCIAL BREAK _

CUT TO:

INT. TUDOR LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

LIZ is sat at the piano, JORDAN standing beside her, slouching a little awkwardly. LIZ plays the note for the first word of “Touch My Soul”, and JORDAN sings it as an “ah”, making sure she’s matching it.

JORDAN

Got it. Thanks.

LIZ  
[smiling] OK, cool. Let me just… 

She plays the opening of the song, talking to JORDAN as she does so.

LIZ  
Amazing that the show’s back on, huh?

JORDAN  
Yeah, I know… Thanks for helping me by the way, I always fuck up this song.

LIZ  
Jordan! Don’t say that! You’re always so good. And… go.

JORDAN laughs slightly and starts singing

JORDAN  
_ Things I have don't last for long  
_ _ Boys have come and boys have gone  
_ _ I've grown accustomed  
_ _ I never really cared too much, don't get attached  
_ _ Because I know them, and what they're after  
_ _ I let them in, we make some noise _

LIZ  
[still playing] Hey, Jordan?

JORDAN  
Yeah?  
_ They let themselves out, that's their choice  
_ _ Boys will be boys…  _

LIZ  
[still playing] Just, um--

JORDAN  
_ The phone won't ring and I become some anecdote  
_ _ And though I've had my fun, it gets lonely _

LIZ seems to concede that JORDAN knows what she wants to talk about, and isn’t comfortable with it, so keeps playing.

JORDAN  
_ But then came your kiss  
_ _ And all I was missing was there in your eyes  
_ _ Your lonely blue eyes  
_ _ So please, say you'll stay  
_ _ Say you'll never go away  
_ _ My discarded heart has finally found a home  
_ _ I know it's love… you touch my soul  
_ _ When I see you, I catch my breath;  
_ _ Forget my sorrow  
_ _ And I miss you before you've left  
_ _ You are tomorrow  
_ _ Here in your hands  
_ _ I find a chance to make it through  
_ _ To be somebody… stay with me  
_ _ I need your kiss  
_ _ Cause all I was missing was there in your eyes  
_ _ Your lonely blue eyes  
_ _ So please take my hand  
_ _ Let me help you understand  
_ _ Two searching hearts can rest and be made whole  
_ _ I know it's love… please let me touch your soul  
_ _ Please let me touch your soul _

LIZ’s playing trails off.

LIZ  
Then you and James have your scene and… yeah. But you know it’s not blue eyes, right?

JORDAN  
Sorry?

LIZ  
Just-- Just because James has brown eyes, so Esther said we’d change that to brown eyes. Not blue eyes… Um… Brown.

JORDAN  
Oh, shit. Yeah.

She sits down, LIZ spins her chair around to face her.

LIZ  
[suddenly] Would it be okay if I had a relationship with someone else? A… romantic one?

JORDAN  
[sighing] And why do you think you need to ask me?

LIZ  
Well… come on, you know. 

JORDAN  
Liz. We broke up over a year ago. I don’t own you, you can do whatever you want.

LIZ  
Okay. That’s good to know. It’s just… you know, we had quite… an adult relationship, really intense and shit. It was hard to leave behind. For me, at least. But… Yeah, it was a while ago.

JORDAN  
It’s  _ really _ fine if you like someone else. Obviously. It’s not like I, like… You’re not my one true love or anything.

LIZ  
[nodding sagely] We live in a confluent age.

JORDAN  
[laughing] Nothing is constant. [pause] Is it James?

LIZ  
Okay, I didn’t say it’s anyone! This was a hypothetical situation.

JORDAN  
Who is it, Liz? Come on, you have to tell me.

MARY [O.S.]  
Tell her what?

MARY’s standing in the doorway.

MARY  
What’s happening? Are Mum and Dad getting a divorce? Are you two getting a divorce?

JORDAN  
Yes, and I’m getting custody of you.

MARY  
Oh, thank God…

LIZ  
Don’t you have homework to be doing or something?

MARY  
I heard singing that was actually good, so I wanted to see who the guest was.

LIZ gasps, mock-offended, and turns to JORDAN.

LIZ  
Okay, I actually can’t work in these conditions, so should we get to yours?

JORDAN  
Sure, but no one’s going to be arriving until half five-ish. Let me just… shoes.

JORDAN stands up and walks out of the room, fist bumping MARY as she goes. MARY raises her eyebrows at LIZ, who throws her head back melodramatically.

CUT TO:

INT. JORDAN’S HOUSE - EVENING

The cast - minus the adults - are hanging out and celebrating the show being back on.

WREN  
I’m so glad the show is back.

JORDAN  
I’m just glad Mx Stenberg isn’t a creep.

JAMES approaches ALISTAIR who is standing awkwardly by the drinks.

JAMES  
So… Hey.

ALISTAIR  
Hey. You okay?

JAMES  
Yeah, I just-- I just wanted to talk to you.

ALISTAIR  
Well, you’re doing a good job so far.

JAMES  
I am? I am!

ALISTAIR  
You are!

JAMES  
Uh, thanks for that but… I meant about something specific.

ALISTAIR  
Okay. Go-- Go ahead.

JAMES  
I just wanted to say… If I ever made you uncomfortable in the past, I’m sorry. I really, really wanted to be your friend because to be honest, you’re much different than anyone I’ve ever been friends with. You’re openly affectionate, excited and all that and I guess many more things I could never be and that fascinated me. But if I ever overstep any boundaries or anything, I want to know.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, of course. And-- And you can do the same for me, you know, boundaries and stuff. You’re nice.

JAMES  
Thanks. And don’t ask me where it came from but if it ever felt like I was… leading you on or anything like that, I’m sorry about that too. I’d never do that. Not intentionally, I swear. It’s a shitty thing to do. You don’t-- You don’t deserve shitty things.

ALISTAIR  
I-- I never thought of anything like that, I thought you were just a friend! A friendly friend! You’re friend.

JAMES  
I’m glad. I really am. So, you wanna watch me mix every alcohol on this table and chug it?

ALISTAIR  
If you do that, I’ll legally be forced to tell Esther and have her lecture you about it.

JAMES  
You can’t pull the mother card on me.

ALISTAIR  
I just did! And I will again!

JAMES looks behind him.

JAMES  
Jake! Do you dare me to mix everything on the table and chug it?

ALISTAI  
Say no!

JAKE [O.S.]  
Fuck yeah!

ESTHER [O.S.]  
Absolutely not!

ALISTAIR  
James, I am begging you, make good choices for once in your life. Look into your soul and see the good!

JAMES  
Fine… Fine.

Pan back to JORDAN, WREN, ESTHER and LEXI sitting together.

WREN  
It’s nice that we finally get to relax a little.

JORDAN  
[jokingly] So, you guys wanna play spin the bottle?

ESTHER  
Do you personally hate me, Jordan?

JORDAN  
I’ll invite Sandy if you want.

LEXI  
Sure, will Liz be joining?

JORDAN looks away and uncomfortably downs her drink.

CUT TO:

INT. JORDAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT

“Like A Virgin” by Madonna is playing as everyone keep sitting around, drinking, except for SOPHIE and NICK who are dancing together.

ALISTAIR and ESTHER are talking in the background. ALISTAIR smiles and waves at her, then leaves.

LIZ walks over to JAMES.

LIZ  
Come with me?

JAMES  
Where and why?

LIZ  
Just come, idiot.

JAMES  
But there are witnesses here.

LIZ  
I’m not gonna kill you, just-- Just do it.

JAMES nods and follows her.

CUT TO:

INT. CLOSET, JORDAN’S HOUSE

LIZ pulls JAMES into the closet, the song continuing outside.

LIZ  
So, um…

JAMES  
Are you okay?

LIZ  
Yeah, yeah, just-- I wanted to thank you. For doing the whole show thing again. And coming up with it. It was pretty smart of you.

JAMES  
Oh, it wasn’t… It was mostly Esther’s idea, I hardly did anything. But you all probably guessed that, so…

LIZ  
You obviously helped. I know and love Esther, but she would need some wild and reckless help for a plan like that.

JAMES looks away, smiling.

JAMES  
Thanks.

LIZ  
Oh my God, are you embarrassed?

JAMES  
What? No. Absolutely not. Why would I ever… I don’t even have a sense of shame.

LIZ  
Of course you don’t. [pause] But don’t think I’m not not upset about the whole thing at the last party. Because I am. Still upset.

JAMES  
I did fuck up, didn’t I? I… didn’t mean to be so harsh on you about Alistair. Or laugh in your face. I was drunk and pissed at Nick and… You didn’t deserve that at all. I acted like I was too good to like you or something like that and that must’ve felt horrible. The truth is, we all know I’m really, really not.

LIZ awkwardly laughs and shrugs.

JAMES  
I’m serious. You know I’m serious, right?

LIZ  
I mean… 

JAMES  
We all know you’re too good for me.

LIZ  
I’m not. You-- You don’t have to say it just to make me feel better, it’s okay.

JAMES  
But I’m not. I mean, you’re all smart and-- and talented and organised and shit. And just… 

He gestures at her, then at himself.

JAMES  
Come on.

LIZ  
You do realise you’re literally the most attractive guy at school, right?

JAMES  
Maybe, but let’s face it, standards for men are pretty low. So yeah, most attractive guy, not even close to the most attractive girl.

LIZ  
You and Jordan kiss in the show.

JAMES  
Yeah but not you and I. Unless there’s another version of the show I don’t know about, I mean.

LIZ

You’ve heard of Bare The Musical?

JAMES  
That’s not-- That’s really not the subject.

LIZ  
Oh, sorry.

JAMES  
My point is-- I actually don’t really know what my point is.

LIZ  
Yeah… Should-- Should we go back, then?

JAMES  
I don’t want to. I mean, unless you want to…

LIZ  
I-- I don’t.

JAMES  
I don’t want to either.

There is another pause before JAMES leans in and kisses her, a little hesitant.

LIZ  
Oh my God.

JAMES  
Do you need me to stop? Am I that bad?

LIZ  
No! No, I-- I just wasn’t expecting that. This-- This is not a good idea, this is-- This is a bad idea.

JAMES  
Oh, I totally agree. But you know, as a man of science I think I need to do more experiments before deciding on something.

LIZ  
Was that your attempt at flirting?

JAMES  
I’m better with girls I don’t like.

LIZ laughs a little.

LIZ  
So-- So, what do we do now?

JAMES kisses her again.

LIZ  
That’s a good idea, thank you.

They start to kiss again, but JAMES pulls away.

JAMES  
Wait-- Wait. There is something I need to tell you.

LIZ  
Are you already dating someone?

JAMES  
No, no it’s just-- I’m trans. I feel like you should know that.

LIZ  
Okay, cool.

JAMES  
So, no problems there?

LIZ  
No? I literally had a crush on Alistair “Trans Rights” Fletcher.

JAMES kisses her again, and LIZ reaches behind her to lock the closet door.

CUT TO:

INT. ALISTAIR’S BEDROOM, FLETCHER HOUSE

ALISTAIR sits on his bed, in his pyjamas, with his laptop in front of him, typing quickly as he clicks his tongue. He slows down eventually.

ALISTAIR  
Okay, okay, so… Yeah, okay. So we go “Hey James! How are you? Pause for his response, and great! I’m fine. So, um, I wanted to talk to you about something.” And he’ll ask about what and then “Oh, just the small fact that I’ve been sort of obsessed with you for three years now and talking to you and being your friend just makes everything worse and I don’t like being hyperfixated on a person and I would like it to stop, so please stop being so like  _ that _ , please and thank you.”

He groans, leaning back and clicking his fingers.

ALISTAIR  
This is never going to work, this is a stupid idea. I mean, he’s James fucking Cohen, he’s a full human person with his own shit, he doesn’t need anything else on his plate right now.

He begins to scratch at his wrist.

ALISTAIR  
He’s literally your friend, literally, why can’t you be fine with that? You’re friends, that’s what you wanted, you don’t need anything more, that’s-- It’s creepy and-- And, frankly, weird, so… You’re talking to yourself again. Stop.

He sits in silence for a few moments, and then his phone lights up with a text from NICK - ‘i know ur like peeing or smth but you’re missing out on so much liz has ya novel bad boy kink’

He then gets two more.

‘tai this is just like that part in after the harry styles fanfic where the girl and the guy fuck like she IS that bitch and she FUCKS’

‘sorry wrong person:// hope ur ok tho’

ALISTAIR laughs a little, forcing a smile, and deletes everything he wrote on his laptop, shutting it.

ALISTAIR  
Just-- It’s fine! This is fine! This-- These are friend feelings. Maybe-- Maybe it’s just Liz, maybe you were right when you thought you were bi, maybe just-- Yeah! Just… It’s just the long day. You’re fine. It’s-- It’s just everything. It’s just the show and school and your friends and your parents and… Everything’s fine. Just… Gotta wait until tomorrow. It’ll be better then, everything will be fine if you just wait, it’s… 

He puts his headphones on and plugs them into his phone. We zoom out as he selects something and leans back against the wall.

ALISTAIR  
Litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto vi superum, saevae memorem. Iunonis ob iram multa quoque et bello passus, dum conderet urbem arma virumque cano, Troiae qui primus ab oris italiam fato profugus. Laviniaque venit litora…

He inhales, about to sing.

CUT TO: 

INT. JORDAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT

Everyone is still having a good time, all chatting and drinking and whatnot. SOPHIE is the only one dancing, in front of the sofa that SANDY’s sitting on.

SOPHIE  
Sandy.

SOPHIE holds her hands out and SANDY shakes her head, burying it in JAKE’s shoulder.

SOPHIE  
Please dance with me!

SANDY  
[muffled] I’m tired…!

SOPHIE  
Jake. Jacob. Make her. Make her dance with me.

NICK [O.S.]  
Don’t bother, he’s too jealous already.

JAKE kisses SANDY on the head, and she turns around, flicking his shoulder as she sits up.

SANDY  
_ You  _ dance.

JAKE  
Okay! Fine!

SOPHIE  
[taking his hand] Careful I don’t steal your boyfriend, Neuman.

JAKE stands up and they start dancing, SOPHIE, as always, doing most of the legwork.

SANDY  
[under her breath, darkly] You can have him.

LEXI and WREN, who are squeezed into the sofa next to her, share a concerned look, LEXI sipping her drink. Then they both look up.

Pan around to LIZ and JAMES, who have entered together, looking awkward and slightly dishevelled.

LEXI  
What hurricane hit you two?

SOPHIE  
[gasping softly] A sex hurricane.

LIZ makes some offended noises and crosses her arms, looking down.

JAMES  
Just studying… You know… Biology.

NICK  
Ah, the study of having a giant dick. I know it well.

WREN  
That’s actually not what biology is.

LEXI  
No, he’s right. About biology, not his dick.

JAMES  
Great! Anyone wanna pour tequila down my throat?

ESTHER  
No!

SOPHIE  
Me! Pick me!

CUT TO:

INT. LIZ’S HOUSE - NIGHT

LIZ walks in and quietly closes the door. VICTORIA is on the couch, reading. She doesn’t look up from her book as she speaks.

VICTORIA  
Hello, Elizabeth.

LIZ jumps and turns around, nervously laughing.

LIZ  
Hi, Victoria.

VICTORIA  
Did you have a good time?

LIZ  
Excuse me?

VICTORIA  
At the study group? Mary said you were going?

LIZ  
Oh-- Oh, yeah. It was really fun.

VICTORIA  
I bet it was.

There's a pause, VICTORIA still reading as LIZ watches her.

LIZ  
Good night.

She walks up the stairs.

INT. LIZ'S ROOM

LIZ walks in and flops onto her bed, pulling a pink notebook out from under her pillow, taking a pen from her nightstand and beginning to write.

LIZ  
[reading what she is writing] Dear Diary, you’re never going to guess what just happened exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point.

Her phone vibrates and she picks it up to read a text from JAMES - ‘Can we hang out tomorrow?? But you have to promise no science, I can’t be seen doing science in public’ 

She smiles to herself and replies - ‘That's the one thing you won't do in public? But sure! After school? We don’t have rehearsal.’

INT. BATHROOM, JORDAN’S HOUSE

JAMES is standing by the sink with the phone in his hand, reading over the text.

He starts to type ‘I’d love to’ then deletes it. He types ‘Can’t wait’, then deletes it. 

JAMES  
Google, words?

He finally types ‘Tomorrow is fine’ and sends it.

JAMES  
[quietly] That’s smooth!

INT. LIZ'S ROOM

LIZ reads the message and giggles.

LIZ  
Did I just fucking giggle? God, this is a mess.

She texts back a thumbs up emoji, and then goes back to writing in her diary, smiling.

CUT TO:

INT. BATHROOM, JORDAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT

JAMES reads over the texts, then takes a deep breath. He turns the screen off and starts tapping the counter.

Turning it back on, he clicks back on his texts to ALISTAIR - a mess of key smashes and ‘uwu’s.

He sighs and go back to LIZ’s texts and texts her ‘You are the most special girl I have ever met. And I’ve met a bunch.’ 

He puts his phone down and sighs again, looking at himself in the mirror.

JAMES  
You’re a mess.

_ FADE TO BLACK _

_ END OF EPISODE _


End file.
